Cup Ramen
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Jack would make sure he made the stupid clown learned his mistake in insulting the fine cuisine he chose to indulge in. Jack/Jeager/Cup Ramen friendship/shared interest sort of thing. Crackfic inspired by episode 81.


**(A/N): Inspired by Jeager's adorable love for cup ramen in episode 81 and Jack's insistence for revenge for Jeager's stealing his cup ramen the episode prior. :D**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Cup Ramen**

It had only been a month since Jack had become King of Riding Duel, but he had already slipped into his role easily and effortlessly, adopting the persona of a superior duelist that stood above the masses.

As a King, Jack was entitled to enjoy the finest of cuisines, the most delicate of tastes, and the very best that Neo Domino had to offer.

Which was why Jeager was appalled to find the said King eating noodles from a paper cup while seated at a sofa.

"King? What _are_ you eating?"

Jack only gave him a look that clearly implied that he thought the clown-like Vice-Director was an idiot, not answering until he finished swallowing his current mouthful.

"What does it _look_ like I'm eating?"

"It looks like you're eating scraps thrown to you off the street, that's what!"

"Well, midget clown, _this_ came from a _store_. So you need to get your eyes checked."

"They sell this sort of..._slop_ at stores?!"

"It's not _slop_! It's ramen!"

"Ramen? That commoner's food? Such a thing isn't suited to the fine tastes of a King!"

"I _AM_ THE KING!!! I'LL DECIDE WHAT'S SUITED TO MY FINE TASTES!"

"Your "fine tastes" seem to lean more towards the trash of the Satellite than the elite of Neo Domino, _King_."

Jack growled, the fragile chopsticks starting to splinter in his tightened grip.

"Are you insulting the fine taste of ramen?!"

"Calling that slop suited to the tastes of a Satellite is too good a compliment for it!"

Jack stood up, looking down at the short, clownish man with a furious glare. Jeager may have been the Vice-Director of the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, but that governmental power helped little in the face of Jack's raw power. And judging by the murderous expression on his face, he looked ready to kill.

Jeager let out a shrill "Hiiiiii!" as he was picked up by the collar of his jacket, making ready to escape-only to find Jack's chopsticks shoved into his mouth, the last contents of the ramen cup protruding from them. He was then dropped outside the door to Jack's room, rattled by the sudden flavors intruding his mouth.

"Why don't you try the slop before you insult it, midget clown?!" And with that, the door was slammed behind Jeager, the sound resonating throughout the empty hall.

Jeager made to spit the disgusting slop out-but stopped. A wave of flavors assaulted his senses: a hint of spice, hidden cleverly in the tangy brine that the noodles were immersed in; the noodles themselves were bland, but that blandness gave a sense of fullness, stability to the mixture, a base; the texture of the noodles were smooth and slippery, urging Jeager to slurp up the rest of his mouthful to feel them slide across his tongue, resulting in the noodles leaving a line of sharp flavor along his tongue. This was...new.

Jeager slowly licked his lips, collecting and tasting more of the tangy nectar that had dribbled over them. He hadn't tasted anything quite like this. The flavors-they blended together so neatly and so effortlessly.

This commoner's slop, this...ramen...

...It was surprisingly quite good.

---

"What is this?"

"An advertisement, King. Companies want to make good use of your popularity to promote their goods."

"And what's the point of me helping them?"

"If you make a good choice in your selection, you can have your name associated with something that is in every house and home, becoming a household name. Not that you're not already a household name with your title, but it always benefits to have more popularity."

Jack nodded at Jeager, seemingly thinking on this.

"That seems perfectly fine to me. But how do I know what to advertise for?"

"Ah, you don't need to worry. I've already picked out something that will be sure to find it's way into every house and home. The advertising company is going to pay you a portion of their profits-as well as a constant supply of their product."

"And how would they know I'd want their product?! Just because I'm advertising it doesn't mean I'll want it!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll enjoy their product. I wouldn't have accept the offer if I wasn't sure," Jeager replied, slipping a paper into Jack's hands before exiting the room with one of his strange chuckles.

Jack looked at the paper.

It was an advertisement for KING Cup Ramen.

---

"STUPID MIDGET CLOWN! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP OUT OF MY STASH OF CUP RAMEN!!! I'M _WORKING_ FOR THAT!!!" Jack roared down the hallway at a small figure who was running near the end.

Jeager's only response was his typical "Iii-hi-hi-hi!" before disappearing around the corner, several cups of KING Cup Ramen in hand.

---FIN---

* * *

**(A/N): Review please?  
**


End file.
